Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón
by Luzbelita
Summary: Los dos hemos cambiado, y hoy tengo ante mí un Sirius diferente al que yo conocí. A un Sirius que va a tomar la mayor decisión de su vida. -Suerte, hermano. Regalo para Dry.


_Dedicado a Dry, porque aunque es un poco tarde, el primero de julio se cumplió un año que estoy en su foro xD Espero que lo disfrutes._

_Gracias a y0 por betearmelo y ayudarme con esta hisotria _

* * *

Te miro y siento que me miro a mí mismo, intento acercarme a ti pero estás tan lejos -aunque sólo nos separan tres pasos- que mi mano nunca llega hacia dónde tú estás. En casa el aire es pesado y todo se ve más lúgubre de lo normal. Por primera vez no intento aguantar las risas que me provocan las bromas pesadas que haces. Por primera vez deseo con toda mi alma que seas el de antes; que pelees conmigo, con nuestros padres y maltrates a Kreacher. No quiero a ese nuevo Sirius, al serio y maduro que está tomando la mayor decisión de su vida.

Talvez siempre fuiste así y lo demás era sólo una actuación.

No, ese no es mi Sirius. Yo lo conozco y sé que él no es de esos; talvez has cambiado y yo no lo he notado.

¿Cambié yo o sigo siendo el mismo, con la única diferencia que estoy en stand by?. No quiero cambios, nunca me han gustado, nunca me ha gustado esa sensación de que todos siguen adelante y yo siempre estoy igual, por ende, voy quedando atrás y nunca me ha gustado quedar detrás de los demás. Sólo que a tu lado siempre fue así. Siempre has llamado la atención a toda costa. Siempre fuiste y siempre serás un Black, aunque no lo desees.

Yo soy capaz de dejar todo por volver a ver al Sirius de antes, ése sería el único cambio que aceptaría con gusto. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso nunca pasará, porque somos dos extraños ¿Verdad, Sirius? Tú sabes que es así. Sabes que somos dos extraños que compartían cosas que ahora no tienen sentido, o por lo menos no el que todos dicen, porque lo que en verdad veía verdadero era, que a pesar de todo, nos queríamos. La sangre tira ¿No es eso lo que dicen? Tal vez, siempre he estado equivocado y esta relación fue más que nada una ilusión que yo mismo me cree para no ver la realidad.

Ahora desperté ¡Y por Merlín que no quiero esto! No quiero seguir con esta sensación de vacío, con la sensación de que estoy pisando un suelo sin plataforma y que todo lo que creía verdadero no es más que una mentira. Sí, esas mentiras que tú tanto odias, esas mentiras que te sacan de la realidad y te hacen vivir en un sueño… una mentira que yo mismo fabriqué.

¿Por qué no me hablas y me dices algo? Aún sigues parado en el mismo lugar, pareciera que estás teniendo una pelea interna contigo mismo ¿Es así o solamente estás buscando la manera menos cruel de pedirme que salga de tu camino? Aquí no hay música, no hay drogas ni alcohol. Éste no es tu escenario ni tu obra ¿Me equivoco, hermano? Éste es mi escenario, lo conozco mejor de lo que crees, porque tal vez sí he cambiado y no lo quiero aceptar, como tú tampoco quieres hacerlo. Soy Regulus, soy tu _Reg_ ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera la primera vez que nos viéramos? ¿No podemos ser hermanos ni en el más infinito silencio ni en la más intensa soledad? Acá no están ni mamá ni papá, sólo somos nosotros dos ¿Dónde quedó el espíritu valiente, como el león que tienes pegado en tu pared, del cuál me has dicho que sólo siendo Gryffindor y sabio conoces su significado?

Me gustaría borrar este momento de mi mente, que simplemente sea un sucio recuerdo que se marchite con el tiempo. Quiero decir que no me importa todo esto. Que no me duele el corazón, por lo fuerte que late y las piernas no me tiemblan como gelatina. Me gustaría decir que ninguna palabra sale de mi boca porque no hay nada que decir cuando en verdad es el nudo en la garganta me lo impide. Hay tanto para decir que si comienzo a hablar tengo miedo de terminar rogándote que no te marches o que me lleves contigo, tengo miedo de perderme en tu escenario y no poder volver nunca más.

Me gustaría pensar que yo he sido, aunque sea una vez, el motivo por el cual no te has ido, que haya sido el lado bueno de tanta mierda que nos rodea. Porque para mí lo has sido, has sido mi ejemplo a seguir y mis esperanzas de que siempre algo mejor puede existir. Pero no quiero mentiras, no quiero falsedades ni un hasta luego que en verdad es un adiós. Quiero un abrazo, una risa y un enojo más para no olvidar jamás que alguna vez sentí que pertenecía a un lugar.

Porque, hermano, no quiero asustarte, pero ningún lugar será lo mismo de ahora en adelante si no estás a mi lado.

-Adiós, Reg –murmuras. No puedes mirarme a la cara, no puedes decirme lo que querías. Tuve ganas de preguntarte sí en verdad eras un verdadero Gryffindor, pero no valía la pena, porque yo no soy valiente y sé cuando es mejor callar.

-Adios, Sirius –murmuro tan bajo que no sé si lo escucharas-. Cuídate, por favor.

-Eh –te rascas la cabeza, incómodo-. Tú también, Regulus.

Pasan unos minutos, o talvez sean segundos, no lo sé. Siento que desde hace días estamos parados en la misma posición cuando en verdad no creo ni que haya pasado una hora.

-¿Nos vemos en el expreso de Hogwarts? –pregunto, esperanzado ¿De qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-No lo sé, todo es muy complicado –otra vez quieres decir algo que no sabes cómo decirlo. Nunca has sido bueno con las palabras, yo tampoco y por eso no me molesta tanto como a ti el silencio incómodo que se forma.

-Lo sé –por primera vez me miras a los ojos y quiero llorar y abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, quiero decirte cuanto te quiero y pedirte que nunca me olvides. Trago saliva con fuerza y me armo de valor para decirte las últimas palabras-. Suerte, hermano.

Tu labio inferior tiembla, pero antes de que te pongas a reflexionar sobre tu decisión, sales corriendo de la casa con tu mochila colgando del hombro y sin mirar atrás ni una vez. Cierras la puerta con violencia y recién ahí te das el lujo de llorar por lo que has perdido y lo que sabes que pronto ganarás.

Sigo parado en el mismo lugar, sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla y me la saco con tranquilidad, dispuesto a enterrar en lo más profundo de mi alma éste momento, para guardar sólo los buenos recuerdos de mi hermano y así no tener que pensar que ahora ya no hay esperanzas, que ahora ya no hay más risas ni peleas. Porque ahora ya no hay más un Sirius y Regulus Black, ahora sólo estoy yo y en verdad nunca nadie me preguntó si yo quería eso y sí hoy me lo preguntaran, contestaría sin vacilar que es lo que menos deseo y que prefiero un hermano que traicione a la sangre, la tradición y a todo lo que la familia Black defendió por años y no a un hermano que, ante todo, me traicionó a mí y lo que veía más real en esta familia llena de falsedades y mentiras.

Pero, a pesar de todo, te estaré esperando en el expreso de Hogwarts el primero de septiembre a la una y, por favor, sé puntual.

_

* * *

__No puedo creer que fui capaz de escribir algo sobre los hermanos Black, estoy feliz _

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Falta un oneshoot sobre la nueva generación de HP by me despediré como escritora de fanfics del fandom de HP. Así que si escribo, me veran en el fandom de anime o de TV shows xD_

_En verdad espero poder cumplir esto, ya me veo con un ataque escribiendo de nuevo sobre este fandom._

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido xD_

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
